Rin the First
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Bagaimana kisah cinta seorang Puteri Kerajaan Kagami? Bisakah ia melewati semua rintangannya? Bagaimana saat ia harus berperang dengan Kerajaan orang yang dicintainya? Bagaimana juga akhir kisah cinta keduanya? Bisakah mereka bersama?
1. Rin The First Chapter 1

Rin the First

.

By Snow Lavender

.

Hai minna! Kali ini Laven balik ke ffn dan bawa ff Vocaloid. Moga minna terhibur nyak!

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton

Pair : Len and Rin Kagamine

.

Terinspirasi dari cerita Shofia the First :* , Last, happy reading minna!

.

Di Bumi dimensi lain, Bumi tidak tampak seperti di dunia nyata. Kerajaan masih dimana mana dan keadaannya juga berbeda 180 derajat!

"Princess Rin, apa anda memerlukan sesuatu?"

Gadis berambut honeyblonde dengan mata blueocean nya menoleh dan tersenyum senang "buatkan aku bekal ya!" ucap sang princess semangat dan sang maid hanya mengangguk sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar tuan puteri

Rin berputar putar di dalam kamarnya. Gaun berwarna putih yang dikombinasikan oleh warna orange miliknya terlihat sangat pas dan serasi dengan tubuh mungilnya

Rin berlari kecil ke arah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah kalung ada diletakkannya di bawah bantal. Kalung itu diberikan oleh ayah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Dan berarti sudah tujuh tahun dia memiliki kalung itu

Rin berlari membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata dan ...

Bruk!

Hup!

Rin menengadah "eh... nii-san..." Rin tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Rin, ingat peraturan kerajaan? Seorang puteri dilarang berlari di dalam istana terutama di tangga. Untung aku sedang lewat" ucap Rinto yang merupakan kakak Rin sekaligus putera mahkota

"hehe... maaf ya nii-san. Nii-san, kan hari ini adalah hari pertama Rin sekolah disekolah menengah kerajaan. Jadi..." Rin mulai berujar. Memang, sekolah dasar kerajaan di mulai dari umur tiga tahun sampai enam tahun. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan sekolah peningkatan emosional kerajaan dari umur enam tahun sampai 14 tahun. Dan yang ketiga adalah sekolah menengah kerajaan yang dimulai dari umur 14 tahun sampai 17 tahun

"hm? Kenapa?" tanya Rinto yang memang sangat menyayangi adik satu satunya itu

"nii-san ngasih Rin hadiah kan?"

Rinto mengangguk "ada di loker nii-san. Di sekolah aja ya" Rinto mengacak ngacak rambut Rin. Adiknya yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu memang terkesan manja

"Umm!"

Rin menuruni kereta kudanya dengan anggun. Rambutnya ia kibaskan sedikit sementara tangan kirinya memegang kipas cantik berwarna orange bermotif jeruknya. Mata blueoceannya menjelajah ke seluruh pelosok sekolah. Indah sekali...

"jadi..." Rinto membungkuk disamping Rin. Rin menoleh

"apakah tuan puteri ingin bergandengan dengan saya?" tanya Rinto sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menggandeng tangan Rinto

Langkah keduanya memasuki gerbang dan langsung disambut oleh dua seorang petugas sekolah yang terlihat cantik

"ohayou Rinto-sama" sapa salah seorang dari gadis berumur 18 tahun itu dengan senyum sumringah. Seperti biasa, Rinto-sama selalu terlihat menawan" sambungnya

"siapakah gadis cantik ini?" tanya gadis itu lagi

Rin membungkuk sambil sedikit mengangkat gaunnya "saya Rin Kagami. Adik Rinto-nii"

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum lembut "senang bisa bertemu dengan anda Rin-sama"

Rin tersenyum "tidak usah sungkan"

"kami masuk, Luka"

Gadis bernama Luka itu tersenyum lembut dan memberikan jalan

Seorang guru dengan gaun merah terang membimbing Rin memasuki ruangan kelas sementara Rinto pergi ke kelas yang berbeda

"semuanya, kita kedatangan siswi baru. Ia berasal dari kerajaan Kagami. Adik dari Rinto Kagami"

Semuanya menatap siswi baru itu. Memang Rin masuk belakangan karena 1 bulan pertama, Rin di ajak sang ayah pergi keluar negeri

"saya Rin Kagami. Salam kenal" Rin menunduk ala puteri dan tersenyum hangat

"baiklah semuanya, persiapkan diri kalian sekarang karena kita akan memulai kelas berdansa"

Rin melirik ke arah orang yang ada disampingnya. Kelihatannya ramah

"ehm..." Rin terlihat gugup

Gadis itu berbalik "hai! Namaku Gumi Megpoid! Salam kenal!" Gumi langsung menjabat tangan Rin dan mengajaknya ke ruang ganti sepatu

Rin hanya tersenyum lembut dan terus mengimbangi lari Gumi yang tergolong cepat

Tak lama kemudian, Rin keluar dari ruang ganti dan segera berlari menuju ruang dansa. Rin melewati pintu besar ruangan dansa itu dengan gembira dan langsung tersentak

"Oh Tuhan..." Rin memegangi lehernya dan langsung berbalik

"kalungku..." Rin terlihat sangat panik. Ia terus memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya dengan saksama. Tak lama, Rin langsung merasa lega saat melihat kalungnya tergeletak tepat di tengah tengah pintu dansa

Rin menunduk hendak mengambil kalungnya

"Eh?" Rin langsung mendongak saat satu tangan mengenggam tangannya. Sepertinya, mereka tadi ingin mengambil kalung itu disaat bersamaan sehingga tangan orang itu akhirnya mengenggam tangan Rin. Rin mendongak untuk menatap siapa orang itu

"a-aku..." Rin menunduk malu dan langsung membungkuk lalu berbalik dengan cepat melihat orang yang mengenggam tangannya tadi adalah seorang laki laki yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya

Saat ini, ada dua barisan yang terbentuk. Satu barisan diisi oleh perempuan dan satu barisan diisi oleh laki kaki. Kedua barisan itu saling berhadapan dan membungkuk. Rin tampak mengerjap, dilihatnya laki laki yang ada di hadapannya

"kamu..." Rin bergumam sendiri

"baiklah, silahkan mulai berdansa Waltz. Pasangan kalian ada di hadapan kalian"

Rin membungkuk memberi hormat saat laki laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Awalnya Rin ragu, namun ia langsung menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati

Musik mulai diputar, Rin mulai berdansa

"siapa namamu?" tanya Rin langsung saat mereka masih berdansa

"Len Kagamine"

"wah... nama yang indah"

Len hanya tersenyum kecil. Jujur saja, dia jarang sekali tersenyum walaupun hanya sedikit. Kerajaan Kagamine terkenal dengan watak keras dan wajah yang stoic

"kau hebat dalam berdansa" puji Len. Rin hanya tersenyum senang

"Rinto-nii yang mengajarkannya padaku"

Len tampak mengangguk

"ehm Len... siapa perempuan itu?" tanya Rin dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada sosok perempuan berambut biru kehijauan panjang

"dia Miku Hatsune"

"kenapa dia menatap kita seperti itu?" tanya Rin bingung sementara Len hanya mengedikkan bahunya bingung

"aku senang bisa mengenal Len. Len anak yang asyik"

"Eh?"

"iya... Len anak yang menyenangkan. Di kerajaanku, semuanya bersikap hormat dan tidak asyik. Aku Cuma bisa bercanda sama nii-san aja"

Len tersenyum tipis sekali

"eh, Gumi!" Rin yang kebetulan bisa berdansa di sebelah Gumi langsung menegurnya

"Rin? Eh... Len?"

"wah... senangnya bisa berdekatan denganmu, Gumi!"

"Rin, kamu dansa dengan Kagamine?" tanya Gumi nampak cemas

Rin mengangguk "kenapa memangnya?"

"aku nggak yakin sehabis kelas dansa ini kamu akan baik baik aja. Jadi tetaplah di kelas"

Rin memasang wajah bingungnya "memangnya kenapa? Aku suka Len kok"

"Eh?"

"m-maksud aku suka dengan sikapnya... s-semacam suka dengan teman"

Gumi mengangguk "pokoknya tetaplah di kelas"

Rest time

Rin menuruti perintah Gumi. Ia tetap di kelas dan membaca beberapa buku mengenai etika kerajaan

"heh"

Rin mendongak "wah... Hatsune-san. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"jangan sok akrab ya"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Miku yang saat ini sudah menggebrak meja Rin

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rin polos

"Len itu pacar aku! Nggak usah deketin dia!"

"kami hanya temen kok. Kamu meng-hiperbolis keadaan deh"

"pokoknya ..."

"udah ya... aku lagi gak mood nih" Rin tersenyum lebar dan meninggalkan Miku sendirian

"Rin..."

Rin menoleh pada yang memanggilnya dengan nada sendu seperti itu

"eh... Gumi" Rin langsung memasang wajah cerianya lagi dan keluar dari kelas

"dia..." Miku menggeram kesal

"Len!"

Len menoleh ke sumber suara "ada apa Kaito?"

"Miku... dia nyari masalah sama Rin! Dia ngebentak Rin!"

"apa? Apa Rin baik baik aja?"

"aku bahkan sampai kaget! Rin balik nantang Miku! Dia... dia bukan puteri biasa!"

Len dan Kaito pun langsung berlari menuju kelas mereka yang sudah hening dan terdiam akibat seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelas

"kau..." orang itu menunjuk ke arah Miku "jangan mencari gara gara dengan imouto-ku!"

Rin yang baru memasuki kelas itu pun langsung terdiam disamping Len

"nii-san..."

Rinto menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut "Rin baik baik ya disini" Rinto mengacak ngacak rambut Rin sedikit meskipun Rin tetap mematung

"hm... Len?"

Len menoleh "ada apa Rin?"

"kau pacar Miku?"

Len menunduk "aku ..."

"sudahlah. Tak apa. Aku hanya sekedar ingin tau kok"

"aku bukan pacarnya. Aku tunangannya"

Rin langsung menoleh kaget "a-apa?"

"aku tunangannya. Semacam perjodohan. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya menyukai satu perempuan. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku"

"kau bisa coba coba dulu aja"

"bagaimana kalau kita jadi temen? Aku pasti butuh pendukung kan?"

Rin tampak berfikir "aku pikir kita sudah berteman"

Len tersenyum tipis dan merangkul Rin dengan senang hati dan Rin hanya tersenyum senang

1 minggu kemudian

Rin duduk di sebelah Len yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan indah. Rin memegangi kalungnya. Kalung berbentuk dua sayap berwarna orange yang terbuat dari kristal

"mau makan?" tawar Rin dan memberikan sebuah botol yang berisikan jus

"jus apa?" tanya Len

"jus pisang" balas Rin dengan senyuman lebar khas nya

"makasih ya Rin..." Len mengambil botol jus yang di berikan Rin dan mengacak ngacak rambut Rin sementara Rin hanya tersenyum

Sementara itu, dari salah satu sudut halaman sekolah, seseorang tengah menatap mereka tajam

"kau akan menyesal Kagami"

~TBC~


	2. Rin The First Chapter 2

Rin the First

.

By Snow Lavender

.

Hai minna! Kali ini Laven balik ke ffn dan bawa ff Vocaloid. Moga minna terhibur nyak!

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton

Pair : Len and Rin Kagamine

.

Terinspirasi dari cerita Shofia the First :* , Last, happy reading minna!

.

.

-Skip Time-

Pulang dari sekolah memang adalah waktu yang sangat di nanti nantikan oleh seluruh siswa siswi yang menjadi penghuninya

"Imouto-chan..."

Rin yang sedang membereskan perlengkapannya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum lebar "nii-san!" Rin berteriak dan langsung berlari menuju nii-sannya dan memeluknya. Rinto hanya mengelus kepala Rin pelan dan membuat Rin mendongak dengan wajah yang memberengut

Sementara itu, Len hanya tersenyum melihatnya sementara Miku yang memang masih disana hanya menatap kedua kakak beradik itu dengan pandangan kesal

Rin membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang king size miliknya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari bantal raksasa miliknya

"Len itu..." Rin langsung menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal berbentuk jeruk kesayangannya

Rin tersenyum sendiri memikirkan Len di kepalanya. Rasanya ada perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan senang, geli, dan takut. Takut kehilangan. Perasaan apa ini?

Krek...

Rin langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan sebuah senyuman "nii-san. Kenapa?"

Dari belakang Rinto, muncul sosok cantik nan menawan dengan rambut honeyblonde panjang dan mata blueocean yang indah

"Nii-san, siapa perempuan cantik yang bersama nii-san?" tanya Rin sambil berlari lari kecil

Perempuan seumuran Rinto itu tersenyum lembut sembari membungkuk "saya Lenka"

"UWAAAA! PEREMPUAN YANG SERING NII-SAN CERI... Mpph..." kata kata Rin berhenti saat mulutnya di bekap oleh Rinto

"jangan bocorkan rahasia nii-san" bisik Rinto sementara Rin hanya terkekeh kecil

"baiklah nii-san..."

Lenka tersenyum dan mengaja Rin jalan jalan dengan kereta kudanya

Saat sudah berada di belakang kereta kuda, Lenka tersenyum lembut pada Rin dan menyisir rambutnya pelan

"apa Lenka-nee suka sama nii-san?" tanya Rin dengan wajah innocentnya

Lenka tersenyum "tentu saja"

"uwaaa! Rin setuju kalau Lenka-nee jadi Ratu Kerajaan Kagami nanti"

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Lenka walaupun Lenka tetap tersenyum kecil

"kalo Rin sendiri, suka sama siapa?" tanya Lenka sembari mengelus kepala Rin lembut

"Umm... e-eto... a-ano..." Rin tersenyum kikuk

"sama siapa?"

Rin menengadah "Rin juga nggak yakin sih. Tapi Rin kayaknya suka sama seseorang di sekolah. Dia baik banget sama Rin. Tapi..."

"Hm? Kenapa Rin?"

Rin tertunduk lesu "dia udah punya tunangan"

Lenka terkejut awalnya namun segera mengelus puncak kepala Rin lagi "Rin tau... awalnya nee-chan juga ragu bisa pacaran sama nii-san Rin"

"Eh?"

"nii-san Rin terlalu sempurna untuk nee-chan. Dia baik, tampan, keren, seorang pangeran, dan yah... menjadi pujaan semua puteri. Tapi ternyata dia juga punya pacar. Menurut nee-chan. Coba Rin kasih tau aja sama laki laki beruntung itu kalau Rin suka sama dia, Ok?"

Rin tersenyum "Un!"

"jadi Rin jangan nyerah dulu ya?"

Rin tersenyum "iya! Aku akan berusaha. Walaupun aku harus merebutnya dari tunangannya"

Rin turun dari kereta kudanya dengan wajah yang ceria seperti biasanya. Hatinya memang seperti musim semi setiap harinya

"Rin! Cepat! hari ini pelajaran berkuda!" teriak Gumi yang sudah siap dengan pakaian berkuda khas nya yang berwarna hijau

Rin berlari kecil ke arah Gumi dengan cepat dan ...

Bugh!

Rin membuka matanya. Sepertinya dia tetap berdiri. Ya... dia tetap berdiri memang. Tapi kedua pinggangnya di tahan oleh seseorang di depannya sehingga posisi mereka seperti tengah berpelukan

"L-Len?" spontanitas, muncul semburat merah di pipi Rin

"kau harus hati hati Orange" Len mengacak ngacak rambut di puncak kepala Rin dan semakin membuat Rin memerah

"kamu ikut pelajaran berkuda?" tanya Rin ragu

Len tampak berfikir "aku akan jadi tutormu saja"

"Eh?"

"iya... jadi karena semua puteri belum mahir berkuda, jadi disini para puteri akan di suruh menaiki kudanya sementara kami para pangeran membimbing kalian"

Rin hanya tersenyum hangat dan langsung berlari menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya

Tak lama, Rin kembali keluar ke halaman sekolah dengan pakaian berkuda berwarna orange berpadu putih yang sangat sesuai dengannya sementara Len siap dengan pakaian berkuda berwarna kuning berpadu putih

Len mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Rin untuk menaiki kudanya

"LEN!"

Rin yang sudah menyambut uluran tangannya langsung menoleh begitupun dengan Len

"Miku?" shock Len

"kamu seharusnya jadi tutor aku! Aku tunangan kamu!" bentak Miku kesal sementara Rin hanya menoleh ke arah Len dan Miku secara bergantian karena bingung

"aku ingin menjadi tutornya! Bukan tutormu!" ketus Len kesal

"aku akan adukan ke ayah!" ancam Miku. Len hanya mendengus kesal. Memang, kedekatan Rin dan Len selalu diganggu oleh ancaman Miku. Saat Rin dan Len mau makan bersama, jalan jalan keliling sekolah ataupun mengerjakan tugas bersama, Miku selalu mengancam Len dengan berbagai macam hal

"Rin, maafkan aku" Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan bersalah sementara Rin hanya tersenyum maklum

"aku mengerti kok. Lagipula, Miku adalah tunanganmu"

Len semakin merasa bersalah melihat tingkah Rin yang seperti tidak terjadi apa apa itu

"mau ku tutori, Rin?" tanya seorang pangeran dengan rambut biru tua

"Kaito?"

Kaito tersenyum lembut sementara Rin melihat sekeliling

"hm... gimana ya?"

"daripada kamu nggak ada tutor lho"

"kamu jadi tutor Gumi aja ya? Aku nggak apa kok sendiri. Aku bisa" Rin berbohong karena tau Gumi belum punya tutor.

Memang, jumlah puteri lebih satu orang dibanding pangeran "lagipula aku adalah murid baru. Kalau aku tidak datang, jumlah kalian pas" Rin melanjutkan

Kaito tersenyum kecut dan membungkuk tanda memberi hormat "baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu, Rin"

Rin tersenyum dan mulai menaiki kuda berwarna putih miliknya "Rin... kau harus yakin kalau semuanya akan baik baik saja. Semuanya. Akan selalu baik jika kau yakin kalau semua akan baik" Rin membatin

"baiklah semuanya..." pemandu perjalanan yang adalah Luka memberi aba aba

"rute nya adalah seperti ini..." Luka menunjukkan sebuah kertas di tangannya

"baiklah... bersedia..." semua murid mulai memegang tali kendalinya

"bersiap" semuanya mulai mencondongkan badan

"MULAI!"

Rin menunggangi kudanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jujur saja, ia memang pernah belajar kuda, tapi itupun hanya satu kali karena di paksa oleh Rinto

Rin melihat danau kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak tau caranya memutar dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat seperti ini

"lompat!" teriak Rin takut

Len yang melihatnya langsung meloncat dari kudanya dan melompat ke arah kuda yang kebetulan tidak ditunggangi lagi. Mungkin penunggangnya sudah jatuh. Len langsung menunggangi kuda berwarna hitam legam itu dan segera memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Rin Kagamine!"

Rin menutup matanya walaupun tangannya masih mengenggam erat tali pengendalinya. Len melajukan kuda hitamnya lebih cepat dan berhenti dengan berhadapan langsung dengan kuda Rin

"Hiiiiik..." kuda putih Rin terjungkal begitupun dengan Rin

Len langsung melompat dari kudanya dengan cepat dan langsung berlari ke arah Rin. Rin pingsan. Len langsung menggendongnya ala brydal style dan membawanya ke ruangan kesehatan

"Len! Len!" teriak Miku kesal "LEN KAGAMINE!"

Len berbalik "dia jadi begini karena kau, Miku"

Rin membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit langit berwarna golden bercampur silver

"kau sudah bangun..." Len mengelus lembut puncak kepala Rin

Rin yang menyadarinya langsung terduduk kaget

"apa yang... ah! benar juga... aku terjatuh dari kuda itu"

"aku harus pulang. Ayahku menelepon untuk pulang ke Istana"

Rin hanya tersenyum lembut

"Rin..." Rin menoleh ke arah Len yang telah berdiri dan menatapnya lembut

"ada apa?"

"aku suka kamu"

Deg!

"daisuki" Len mengecup singkat dahi Rin dan langsung berlalu dari ruangan itu dengan cepat

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Rinto mengajak Rin untuk pergi ke Istana milik Lenka. Lenka tentunya sangat senang mendengar kabar itu

"wah... senangnya bisa ke istana milik Lenka-nee" Rin terlihat sangat senang

"sepertinya imouto nii-san yang satu ini sudah sangat akrab dengan Lenka ya?"

Rin mengangguk "Umm! Rin juga setuju kalo Lenka-nee jadi kakak Rin"

"uhuk! Uhuk!"

"hihi... nii-san gugup ya"

Rinto hanya mengelus puncak kepala Rin pelan "kamu memang sangat pengertian"

Rinto memang sangat menyayangi adiknya yang satu itu. Rin juga sangat menyayangi Rinto. Mungkin kalau dibandingkan Rinto, Rin lebih banyak berkorban. Bahkan ada satu hal dimana Rinto berada dalam keadaan yang sangat merugikan Rin, Rin tetap mengorbankan dirinya. Mungkin bukan maksud Rinto tidak mau berkorban demi Rin. Tapi memang tidak ada kesempatan untuk berkorban demi adiknya yang satu itu

Waktu itu, Rinto akan diasingkan selama 2 tahun di pulau terpencil karena kesalahannya yang telah menghancurkan dapur Istana. Waktu itu Rinto sakit, dan dengan berlaku sangat berani, Rin menggantikan Rinto tanpa sepengetahuannya. Rin hidup sendirian di pulau itu. Sungguh! Rinto tidak habis pikir dengan isi otak adiknya itu

Kereta kuda kerajaan Kagami memasuki gerbang utama Kerajaan milik Lenka

"wah... indah sekali" puji Rin dengan bersemangat sementara Rinto hanya tersenyum pada adiknya itu

"Rinto... aku sangat senang kau mau datang" Lenka langsung menyambutnya semangat

"Rin!" Lenka berlari kecil ke arah Rin dan langsung memeluk calon adiknya itu

"wah... Rin cantik sekali!" puji Lenka

"Lenka-nee lebih cantik"

Lenka tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Rin pelan

Lenka mulai berjalan disamping Rinto sementara Rin hanya mengikuti

"hm... jadi, inilah istana kami" Lenka mulai memperkenalkan

"wah... megahnya"

Lenka tersenyum "kerajaan Kagami juga sangat megah"

"Kerajaan ini apa sih nee-chan?" tanya Rin dengan senyuman lebar

Lenka berbalik "ini adalah Kerajaan..." Lenka menggantungkan kata katanya

"Nee-chan, apa nee-chan melihat ..."

Pandangan Rin langsung tertuju pada sosok yang tengah menuruni tangga itu "Len..."

~TBC~


	3. Rin the First Chapter 3

Rin the First

.

By Snow Lavender

.

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton

Pair : Len and Rin Kagamine

.

Oh ya, makasih banget ya yang udah mau review! Seneng deh kalian udah mau nge-review! Buat silent reader juga makasih udah mau baca! Hehe...

Terinspirasi dari cerita Shofia the First :* , Last, happy reading minna!

.

.

"Ah... kalian sudah saling mengenal ternyata ya"

Rin memandangi Lenka dan Len secara bergantian "Apakah ..."

"Ya. Nee-chan dan Len adalah kakak adik"

Deg!

"Ini adalah Kerajaan Kagamine, Rin" Rinto mengacak ngacak rambut Rin

"Oh ya Rinto, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ini... ini sangat penting. Len, ajak Rin jalan jalan dulu ya"

"Ini dimana?" tanya Rin bingung

"Kamarku"

Rin duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan tatapan kosongnya

"Rin..."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kisah cinta pertamaku seperti ini"

Len hanya bisa duduk disamping Rin dan merengkuhnya

"Aku salah menyukaimu"

"Rin... tolong jangan katakan itu"

Rin mendorong tubuh Len menjauh dan langsung berdiri "kau tidak mengerti Len! Aku telah menyukaimu! Menyukai seseorang yang sudah mempunyai tunangan! Aku bodoh menerimanya! Dan sekarang tebak apa yang terjadi? Aku menyukai adik dari pacar kakakku sendiri!"

Len ikut berdiri "Rin! Bukan kita yang meminta untuk ..."

"Aku harus lupain kamu. Aku nggak akan nyakitin perasaan nii-san"

"Setidaknya, bisakah kau memberikan sebuah hadiah perpisahan?"

Rin menatap Len hampa dan menggeleng pelan lalu berbalik. Len segera menarik tangan Rin dan memeluknya. Merasakan kehangatan yang ada dari Rin. Cukup lama, Len lalu melepaskan Rin dan ...

Cup!

Mengecup dahi Rin pelan

"Kamu mempersulit keadaan Len..."

"Aku akan menyesal jika tidak bisa mencintaimu selamanya"

Rin meneteskan air matanya dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga

"Rin? Ada apa?" tanya Rinto yang sudah berada di bawah tangga

"Rin mau pulang nii-san. Rin mau pulang..." Rin menyeka air matanya kasar. Air matanya turun dengan derasnya dan tidak bisa di larang

"Iya. Kita memang harus pulang segera. Harus. Ini gawat" Rinto langsung menarik tangan adiknya itu dan kembali menaiki kereta kuda berlapis emas milik mereka

Lenka segera menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata dan membuka pintu kamar Len "Len? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak apa" Len mengusahakan senyumannya

"Nee-chan sudah memberi tahu semuanya. Jadi hal yang bisa kita harapkan sekarang hanyalah bahwa semua akan baik baik saja"

"Semuanya pasti tidak akan baik baik saja nee-chan"

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Lenka saat melihat Len mulai beranjak dari kamar itu

"Aku akan menyiapkan segala keperluannya" balas Len dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya

Bugh!

Len meninju dinding yang ada di dekatnya dengan keras dan tidak sabaran

"Miku..." kesalnya

"Ada apa nii-san?" tanya Rin yang terus mengejar Rinto yang berlari memasuki istana

"Tou-san! Tou-san!"

Rin yang melihat tingkah nii-sannya ini tentu saja tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres

"Ada apa Rinto?"

"Tou-san! Ini gawat! Tou-san harus menghubungi kerajaan Megpoid! Kumohon!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini Rinto?" tanya Raja cemas

"Perang akan pecah, Tou-san! Mereka akan meluncurkan perang darah!"

"A-APA? Siapa?"

"Kerajaan Kagamine, Tou-san!"

Deg!

Rin serasa jantungan lepas saat ini. Kerajaan Kagamine? Yang benar saja!

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Rin shock

"Lenka mengatakan bahwa ayahnya menyuruh seluruh pasukan Kagamine untuk berperang dengan kerajaan kita! Semua ini karena keinginan Raja kerajaan Hatsune! Jadi kumohon Tou-san... mintalah bantuan pada kerajaan Megpoid"

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja, kalian berdua harus selamat! Jadi bersiaplah! Ayah akan mengirim kalian ke kerajaan lain!"

"TIDAK!" Rinto dan sang raja menoleh ke arah Rin

"Aku akan ikut berperang! Aku akan mengalahkan puteri mereka! Dia selalu mencari masalah denganku!"

Rinto dan Raja hanya bisa mendengus pasrah

"Kau akan mati ditanganku... Miku" geram Rin

2 hari kemudian

"TOLONG! TOLONG!"

Rin semakin mempercepat larinya. Di tangannya sudah tersiap sebilah pedang mengkilap dengan pegangan yang berwarna putih bergaris Orange horizontal

Prank! Prank!

Rin langsung melompat ke semak semak saat melihat nii-sannya sedang bertarung dengan seseorang walaupun masih tetap di atas kuda

Rin meyakinkan dirinya. Semuanya akan baik baik saja, pikirnya

Rin keluar dari semak semak dan langsung disambut dengan pedang seseorang yang di acungkan ke arahnya. Ia memakai pakaian ala prajurit saat ini sehingga pedang itu tidak menembus dadanya

PRANK!

Rin membalas tantangan orang itu. Rin mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lincah dan benar. Sesekali menyerang orang itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Dari pakaiannya yang berwarna biru kehijauan terlihat kalau prajurit itu berasal dari kerajaan Hatsune dan berarti dia harus mati

Prank!

Rin menahan serangan pedang itu dengan pedangnya. Orang itu tersenyum sinis. Dasar bajingan!

"RIN! RIN!"

Rin sedikit melirik pada yang memanggilnya. Rinto terlihat sedang bersusah payah mempertahankan posisinya

"Maaf nii-san. Aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang" Rin membatin. Ia semakin melincahkan permainan pedangnya untuk menyerang orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini

Bugh!

Rinto terpental cukup jauh karena menahan serangan pedang lawannya. Sudut bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah sementara beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah ada yang tergores

"NII-SAN!"

Rinto mengelap darah di ujung bibirnya dengan tangan dan menatap lawannya itu sinis

"Kau cari mati!" ketus Rinto

Rin hanya bisa menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali melawan orang di depannya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ini adalah kerajaannya dan dia adalah puteri! Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang terjadi!

Rin jatuh tersuruk ke tanah karena terpental. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk melawan orang itu. Tapi Rin langsung berdiri lagi dan kembali mengadu pedang kesayangannya

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Prank! Prank! Prank!

Rin seperti kerasukin iblis sekarang

Prank!

Orang itu terpental. Rin langsung menghujamnya dengan tusukan pedang secara bertubi tubi. Rin berbalik dengan kaki yang nyaris pincang. Terlalu lelah baginya. Sampai sampai ia tak menyadari kalau lawannya tadi kembali berdiri dengan susah payah

"RIN!" teriak Rinto

Rin langsung menoleh "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Prank!

Rin membuka matanya perlahan. Di hadapannya telah terlihat punggung seseorang yang memakai pakaian prajurit berwarna hitam berpadu kuning. Apa apaan ini? apakah warna pakaiannya seperti berwarna kuning sehingga orang itu menolongnya?

"L-Len-sama?" shock orang itu

"Bunuh saja yang lain tapi jangan kau sentuh gadis yang ku sukai!" bentak Len dan menusuk perut orang itu dengan pedangnya

Len berbalik dan langsung memeluk Rin

"Kau... kenapa kau ikut pertempuran berdarah ini?!"

"Ini Kerajaanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya. Apapun"

"Rin..." Len melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menaiki kudanya

"Jaga dirimu baik baik. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu"

Rin mengerjap lalu kembali mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah orang yang ada disana. Menghujam bahkan menebas musuh di hadapannya dengan amarah yang memuncak

"Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan Kerajaanku hancur karena kalian" geram Rin kesal

Lenka terus berdoa di tenda pengobatan yang sedang kosong ini sedari tadi. Ia sangat takut akan akhir dari perang ini. bagaimana akhir perang ini?

"Lenka..."

Lenka menoleh "Mikuo?"

Laki laki bernama Mikuo itu tersenyum atau mungkin bisa disebut menyeringai. Mikuo yang merupakan kakak Miku mendekat dengan tetap mempertahankan seringainya

"Mikuo... apa yang..."

Pcar!

Darah keluar dari perut Lenka saat Mikuo menusukkan pedang tajamnya ke perut Lenka dan langsung di cabutnya lagi

"A-apa y-yang k-k-kau..."

"Aku hanya membalas dendamku, Lenka" jawab Mikuo sinis "Kau lebih memilih Rinto daripada aku. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?"

Lenka terus menutupi lubang di perutnya walaupun sakit sudah sangat ia rasakan

"Bahkan adikmu rela di tunangkan dengan Miku karena kau tidak mau ditunangkan denganku! Kau kakak yang kejam"

"D-dia s-sendiri yang ..."

"Dia tidak pernah menyukai adikku. Dia..." Mikuo berbalik. Tidak ingin melihat gadis yang dicintainya menghembuskan nafas terakhir

"Menyukai Rin. Mereka saling menyukai"

Deg!

Saking kagetnya, tangan Lenka yang menjadi sumbatan darah yang hendak keluar terlepas

"L-Len..." dan Lenka langsung terkulai tak bernyawa di tenda pengobatan itu

Rin terus berlari menghindari pedang yang di tujukan padanya. Tangannya sudah tergores berkali kali akibat sabetan pedang namun dengan cepat ia mengikatnya dengan kain yang ada. Rin terduduk. Keringatnya mengalir dengan sangat deras

"A-aku..."

"AKH!"

Rin langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Perasaannya saja atau itu memang benar suara nii-san nya?"

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda di waktu yang sama

Prank!

"Kau telah merebut Lenka dariku!"

"Kau tidak pernah bisa menghargai perasaannya, Mikuo! Kau tidak pantas bersamanya!"

"Oh ya? Memang. Memang kalau aku tidak pantas, tidak ada yang pantas!"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Mikuo tersenyum sinis "jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, pergilah ke surga"

"A-apa?"

Bash!

"AKH!"

Mikuo tertawa sakartis "Hahaha! Kakak yang jahat sepertimu memang tidak pantas bersama dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi!"

"A-apa?"

"Rin dan Len saling menyukai dan kau malah egois dengan egomu sendiri"

"A-apa?"

"Tapi berbahagialah. Pedang ini, pedang yang sama dengan yang mencabut nyawa gadis yang kau sayangi itu. Bahkan darahnya masuk ke dalam tubuhmu kan?"

"NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" jerit Rin dan langsung menghampiri Rinto yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya di tanah

Rin menangis dengan derasnya. Semua air matanya jatuh ke dada Rinto. Rin menoleh sinis ke arah Mikuo dan segera berdiri. Ia melepas kuncir satunya sehingga membiarkan rambutnya tergerai bebas

"KAU BINATANG! KAU IBLIS! KAU SETAN! KAU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!" Rin menghujamkan serangan pedangnya secara bertubi tubi sampai sampai Mikuo kesulitan untuk menghindar. Len yang tidak sengaja lewat langsung berusaha menghentikan Rin

"R-Rin!"

"Dia telah membuat nii-sanku sekarat! Dia harus mati!" jerit Rin kesal

"R-Rin..." Len semakin kesulitan menghindari pedang Rin

"L-Len d-dia t-telah membunuh L-Lenka"

Deg!

"Kau..." Len meremas pedangnya sendiri dan ikut menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Mikuo

"BIADAB!" Rin berteriak dan bersamaan dengan itu, pedang Rin menancap di leher Mikuo sampai Mikuo langsung mati seketika

Dugh!

Rin terjatuh di tanah dengan duduk bersimpuh dan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya walaupun basah tetap menjalari kedua telapak tangannya itu

"Nii-san... nii-san..." Rin langsung berlari meninggalkan pedangnya yang masih menancap pada leher Mikuo dan mendekat ke arah Rinto

Rinto membelai lembut rambut adiknya itu. Len juga mendekat walaupun tetap dalam posisi berdiri

"M-maafkan nii-san. Nii-san t-tidak tau kalau k-kalian berdua..."

"Tidak nii-san! Nii-san jangan banyak bicara dulu..." air mata Rin semakin banyak keluar

Rinto tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng pelan "Semuanya t-tidak akan b-bisa kembali s-seperti uhuk... semula Rin... b-bahagialah d-dengan Len"

"Nii-san! Nii-san!"

"Hanya i-itu yang b-bisa nii-san lakukan u-untuk membalas s-semua pengorbananmu Rin"

"NII-SAN!"

"I-itu permintaan terakhir nii-san"

Rin menggeleng kuat "Tidak! Itu bukan permintaan terakhir nii-san! Bukan!"

"Nii-san s-sayang Rin" dan Rinto langsung terkulai tak bernyawa

"NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Len hanya bisa merengkuh Rin yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini. Dengan cepat, Rin berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya

"Akan kubunuh kau Miku!" Rin berteriak dan segera merebut kuda milik musuh dan menungganginya. Melewati semua prajurit tanpa menghiraukannya sedikit pun

"Aku terima kau menginjak nginjak harga diriku, tapi tidak dengan nii-san"

Rin terus menunggangi kudanya sampai akhirnya ia sampai di tenda yang disediakan khusus untuk keluarga Kerajaan

Dengan kecepatan super, Rin melompat turun dari kuda itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam tenda dengan pikiran yang sudah seperti di rasuki setan. Dengan sekali tebasan, tubuh Miku nyaris terbelah dua

"MIKU ANAKKU!"

Rin langsung berlari menaiki kudanya lagi dan pergi dari sana

1 bulan kemudian

Dengan hancurnya silsilah pewaris tahta dari Kerajaan Hatsune, akhirnya perang dimenangkan oleh Kerajaan Kagami dan Megpoid. Pemakaman Rinto juga sudah di laksanakan dengan hikmat meski Rin sempat pingsan disana. Raja Kagamine pun memutuskan hubungan silahturahminya dengan Kerajaan Hatsune karena Mikuo telah membunuh puteri mereka satu satunya. Kerajaan Megpoid dan Kerajaan Kagami semakin dekat, ditambah dengan Gumi dan Rin yang adalah sahabat dekat

"Semua akan baik" Len merangkul Rin yang duduk disampingnya

Rin tersenyum dan menunduk "Ya... aku harap begitu"

Rin memegangi kalungnya "nenek mengatakan kalau kalung ini akan mempertemukanku dengan jodohku"

Len tersenyum "Benar. Kalung itu memang telah mempertemukan kita"

"Tapi tidak mulai besok"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Rin?"

Rin tersenyum kecut "Aku akan pergi ke luar Negeri untuk beberapa tahun untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kehilangan Nii-san benar benar membuatku shock dan trauma. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin perasaan kita masih akan sama nantinya"

Len hanya bisa memandangi punggung Rin yang mulai pergi menjauh

~TBC~

Last Chapter udah dibikin & tinggal di publish aja... Tapi kamis ya!... :)


	4. Rin the First Chapter 4

Rin the First

.

By Snow Lavender

.

Hai minna! Kali ini Laven balik ke ffn dan bawa ff Vocaloid. Moga minna terhibur nyak! Dan oh ya, ini chap terakhir. jadi moga suka! Dan makasih banyaaaaak banget buat semua reviwers yang udah ngedukung Laven nyak!

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton

Pair : Len and Rin Kagamine

.

Terinspirasi dari cerita Shofia the First :* , Last, happy reading minna!

.

.

4 Tahun Kemudian

Di jalanan utama yang memang selalu ramai, seorang perempuan mengeratkan syalnya. Salju sudah menjadi pemandangan yang lazim untuk bulan ini. benda putih itu bisa melihatnya dimana mana

Perempuan berambut honeyblonde sebahu itu tersenyum kecil sembari terus mengeratkan mantel orange yang ia kenakan

Asap putih mengepul setiap kali seseorang berbicara atau hanya sekedar mendengus pelan. Musim salju memang telah tiba. Dan itu wajar, karena ini adalah bulan Desember

Gadis berumur 18 tahun itu berhenti di pinggir trotoar dan melihat ke rambu jalan. Rambu rambut jalan berganti warna menjadi hijau. Gadis itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan mulai berjalan melewati jalanan utama

Bruk!

Sebuah novel yang dipegang gadis itu terjatuh. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambilnya dan ...

Deg!

Sebuah tangan yang sepertinya juga ingin mengambil novel itu untuk membantunya tidak sengaja mengenggam tangannya. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap laki laki bermata blueocean yang menolongnya itu

"arigatou" balas sang gadis dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya

"Hn"

Saat lampu sudah kembali berubah menjadi merah, kedua sosok tadi kembali menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik

"yang tadi itu ..."

Gadis tadi langsung berbalik dan menatap trotoar yang bersebrangan dengan trotoarnya

"apa benar kalau ..."

Laki laki itu berbalik dan melihat ke segala arah namun nihil

Gadis berambut honeyblonde itu turun dari mobil mewahnya dan langsung menginjakkan kakinya ke karpet merah nan megah itu

"ayah..."

"Rin putriku"

Rin—Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan langsung berlari menuju ayahnya dan langsung memeluk sang ayah erat

"Rin rindu ayah!"

Sang ayah hanya bisa mengelus lembut kepala putri satu satunya itu "begitupun dengan ayah. Selama berada di luar Negeri, tidak banyak yang berubah darimu ya. Rin tetap manja dan ceria, rambut Rin tetap pendek, hanya yang berubah tinggi badan saja ya"

Rin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk "hehe..."

"anak ayah memang berbeda dari yang lain" Raja menggandeng Rin menuju ruangan utama tempat kursi tahta Rin sebagai pewaris tunggal Kerajaan Kagami telah tersedia

"ayah mengadakan acara dansa besok malam untuk menyambut kepulangan Rin"

Rin langsung menoleh "apakah dia juga di undang, ayah?"

Raja tersenyum "4 tahun kamu di luar negeri dan belum bisa melupakannya? Hh... mungkin dia memang cinta sejati Rin"

"ayah... apa dia juga di undang?"

Raja menoleh ke arah Rin "sebenarnya belum. Ayah cemas kalau Rin melarang. Jadi dia belum tau kalau Rin pulang. Lagipula, kalau memang ingin mengundangnya, sebaiknya Rin saja"

Rin tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Tak lama, Rin kembali turun dari lantai atas dan langsung menemui supir pribadinya

"Pak, tolong berikan ini pada Pangeran Kagamine ya"

Pak supir itu mengangguk lalu membungkuk memberi hormat

Kagamine's Kingdom

Len menerima surat dari pelayannya dan segera membukanya dengan perlahan

_Kagami's Kingdom_

_Perayaan ulang tahun Raja. Pesta dansa besok malam di aula Istana_

Len mendengus melihat isi surat itu "aku malas!"

Eh?

"tapi bukankah acara ini sangat penting? Raja tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya sebelum ini? apakah Rin sudah pulang?"

Tomorrow Night

Malam hari yang indah, bintang bersinar dengan terang menemani sang bulan. Istana Kagami pun tampak sangat ramai di hadiri banyak sekali orang orang yang memakai gaun ataupun jas lengkap dengan topeng mereka

Seorang puteri dengan gaun Orange yang anggun terlihat tengah meminum jus yang tersedia dengan anggunnya. Rin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada disana dan hanya bisa menatap ruangan itu dengan tatapan hampa

"anda sepertinya bosan, Nona?"

Rin menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki laki berjas hitam berpadu kuning dengan topeang hitam dan kuning garis garis

Rin tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu

Musik mulai di putar ulang, Rin dan Len masih berdansa dengan gembira walaupun tidak ada yang tau identitas orang yang berdansa dengan mereka

Rin tersenyum dan mulai berputar sementara Len tetap mempertahankan senyuman standarnya

"kau kenal Puteri Rin?"

Rin langsung menegang dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu "T-tidak"

"hh... padahal aku sangat berharap dia bisa datang malam ini"

Rin tersenyum. Siapakah orang di hadapannya ini?

Musik mulai melamban, lalu akhirnya berhenti dengan sangat indah. Len dan Rin saling membungkuk ala Kerajaan dengan senyuman. Len membuka topengnya masih dengan senyumannya yang indah

"aku Len Kagamine"

"hey Len! Ayo kesini!"

Len langsung menoleh dan berlari ke arah Kaito yang memanggilnya sementara Rin masih mematung melihat sosok di hadapannya tadi

"Len!" teriak dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin ditahan

"Len!"

Setelah berapa lama mencari di dalam aula dan belum juga menemukannya, Rin segera berlari ke luar ruangan itu dengan cepat

"baiklah semuanya... saya sebagai perdana menteri kerajaan Kagami mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya karena sudah mau datang ke acara perayaan pulangnya Puteri Rin ke Kerajaan Kagami"

Deg!

Len yang sedang meminum minuman yang diberikan Kaito langsung menegang

"R-Rin?"

"memangnya kau pikir apa, Len?" tanya Kaito bingung

"saat aku membaca suratnya kemarin, disana tertulis mengenai ulang tahun Raja"

"apa? Kemarin? Bukankah surat itu sudah dibagikan sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu dan isinya jelas jelas adalah perayaan kembalinya Rin. Jangan jangan Rin yang sengaja tidak memberi tahumu tentang ini. tapi karena ingin kau datang, ia mengirimkan hal semacam itu"

Len langsung meletakkan gelasnya dan mulai mencari Rin di kerumunan orang orang bermartabat itu

"Rin! Rin! Rin!"

Len semakin bingung harus mencari kemana. Kenapa dia tidak menemukan sosok Rin? Lagipula Rin memakai gaun seperti apa? Dari tadi tidak ada orang yang berambut honeyblonde! Lagipula bagaimana kalau Rin mengubah warna rambutnya?

ARGH! Membuat kesal saja!

"Rin! Rin Kagami!"

Len keluar dari pintu aula istana dengan tergesa gesa tanpa memperhatian siapapun lagi sementara Rin masuk ke pintu aula dengan langkah sendu dan wajah tertunduk disaat yang bersamaan

"jangan jangan yang di jalan tadi benar..." Rin dan Len yang sudah tidak berada di pintu aula mendongak bersamaan

Rin dan Len langsung membuyarkan pikiran itu dan kembali mencari satu sama lain

Pesta dansa sudah mau berakhir. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam kurang 15 menit dan Rin maupun Len belum menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Rin nyaris putuh asa dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri kalau tak mendengar suara yang memanggilnya

"RIN!"

Rin menoleh "G-Gumi?" Rin memaksakan wajahnya untuk tersenyum

"ayo bercerita tentang kehidupanmu di luar Negeri? Bagaimana disana? Indah tidak?"

Rin tersenyum "sebenarnya indah. Hanya saja aku merasa lebih nyaman dan aman disini"

"ya iyalah! Kan kamu puteri disini. Kamu punya prajurit dan ..."

"bukan! Bukan itu... hanya saja, saat berada di luar Negeri, aku merasa sendirian, ada yang kurang. Seperti sosok orang yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatiku kapanpun"

"maksudmu Len?"

Rin tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk

"semenjak kamu pergi, dia jadi pendiam, memang tidak terlalu di tunjukkannya kalau dia jadi seperti itu karena kamu, alasannya sariawan lah! Sakit gigilah! Nafas bau lah! Banyak lagi deh! Tapi Kaito bilang ke aku kalo dia nggak nafsu ngomong karena nggak ada kamu"

Tes...

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih porselen milik Rin

"aku emang bodoh..."

"Rin, kamu kena..."

"aku bodoh ninggalin dia! Kenapa aku bisa yakin kalo aku akan lupa sama dia seiring dengan waktu! Aku bodoh!"

Gumi ingin merengkuh sahabatnya itu, namun terlambat karena Rin sudah keburu berlari keluar dari aula Istana dengan tangisan yang terus menderas dari matanya

"BODOH! RIN BODOH!"

Rin terus berlari tanpa arah dan akhirnya sampai di halaman Istana yang luas. Ia duduk di bawah salah satu pohon dan menangis sekencang kencangnya

Len terus berlari menyusuri koridor istana dengan hati yang kesal. Kenapa ia tidak menemukan Rin? Dimanakah gadis yang ia cintai itu sebenarnya?

"RIN! RIN!" tubuh Len sudah nyaris terus berputar di setiap langkahnya karena menoleh ke segala arah demi menemukan Rin

"Len! Kamu itu udah kayak orang gila tau nggak!" Kaito berdiri tepat di hadapan Len

"biarin ajalah! Aku harus ketemu sama Rin!"

Kaito berdecak "apa kamu nggak pernah belajar sesuatu di sekolah? Saat kita tersesat di tempat ramai, kita seharusnya diam di satu tempat dan tidak berkeliling seperti kamu sekarang ini!"

"terserah! Aku nggak peduli!" Len langsung melewati Kaito dengan sedikit berlari. Ia benar benar harus menemukan Rin hari ini juga!

"RIN! RIN KAGAMI!"

Kaito hanya memandangi sahabatnya itu tatapan malas. Ia lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri walaupun tidak gatal sedikit pun

"LEN!" teriak Rin semakin kencang. Ia terus saja menangis dan menangis

"seandainya aku nggak pergi... seandainya aku tetap disini... seandainya semuanya nggak terjadi... aku ... hiks... hiks..."

"LEN KAGAMINE!"

Rin semakin kencang menangis sendirian di bawah pohon rindang itu. Menumpahkan segala keluh kesanya selama ini

"perlu ini, Nona?"

Rin menoleh, seseorang tengah menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan sulaman berbentuk pisang di tengahnya. Rin benar benar terperangah saat ini. tubuhnya menegang bahkan ia tidak bisa untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kata kata

"LEN!" Rin langsung berdiri memeluk orang di hadapannya itu

Len membalas pelukan Rin dengan hangat "jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan pernah"

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah mau lagi pergi jauh darimu" Rin tetap memeluk Len walaupun harus sedikit berjinjit karena Len yang sudah lebih tinggi darinya

"aku tidak menyangka orang yang bertemu denganku di jalan dan yang berdansa denganku tadi adalah kau" Len semakin mempererat pelukannya

Rin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Len walaupun masih sedikit sesenggukan

"aku kangen sama kamu"

Len tersenyum mendengar penuturan Rin "aku juga kangen banget sama kamu. Daisuki, Rin"

Rin mengangguk "Daisuki Yo, Len!"

Pesta dansa yang dilakukan demi memperingati hari pertunangan Pangeran Kagamine juga Puteri Kagami berlangsung meriah. Gumi dan Kaito juga ikut hadir dengan senyuman yang sumringah melihat kedua sahabat mereka itu

"bolehkah saya berdansa denganmu, Nona?"

Rin menoleh "tentu saja Tou-san!" balas Rin semangat

Dansa keduanya pun berlangsung dengan indahnya. Langkah kaki dan semuanya terkesan begitu anggun dan elegant

"oh ya Tou-san, sebenarnya dari dulu ada yang ingin Rin tanyakan"

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Kenapa nama ayah adalah Raja Leon kedua?"

Raja tersenyum "Karena nama kakek dan ayah dari kakek Rin adalah Leon"

"Tidak kreatif" Rin membatin "Em... kalau begitu, berarti Rin adalah Puteri Rin Pertama!"

Raja hanya tersenyum

"Maaf Yang Mulia, jika saya menganggu acara dansa anda. Tapi ini adalah hari saya bukan?"

Rin dan Raja menoleh "Len!" Rin langsung tersenyum senang

Raja mengangguk dan memberikan tangan Rin kepada Len. Mereka mulai berdansa dengan pelan dan penuh penghayatan. Oh... dunia benar benar milik mereka berdua

.

~Fin or TBC?~

Itu semua terserah readers! Hehe :*

Laven udah bikin fic ini semampu Laven, bahkan ampe sambil dengerin lagu lagu yang melow gitu biar perasaannya nyampe—walaupun itu nggak merugikan dan bukan termasuk pengorbanan sih. Hehe—tapi kalo emang masih ada kritikannya gak apa apa kok! Hehe...

Last, mind To RnR, minna?

Silent reader juga boleh coba review disini kok! :*


End file.
